The Clock Ticks On
by thesituation016
Summary: This is my sequel to The Once and Future Heroes. Thanos is closing in on Loki and it will take old enemies and one old ally to take him down. Captain America/OC Bruce Banner/ OC Loki/ OC. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Clock Ticks On

-0-

**Ok usually I don't upload a story until I am completely done, but I have a special reason for doing this. I have no idea how to proceed so I need some major feedback on this one. This is as far as I've gotten and will be subject to change as I go along.**

-0-

The Tesseract had been kept in the volts of the palace when the alarm went up that it had been broken into. Thor rushed in half way expecting Loki to be standing there with the Tesseract in hand, but that would be impossible considering the amount of guards they had on him at all times, not to mention magic charms.

Thor burst into the room just in time to see a young lady with silver hair in an inverted bob with the longest side reaching just below her shoulder and aquamarine eyes. She wore a simple white strapless dress with a slit up the right side and the next thing that Thor noticed was that the Tesseract was gone. When she spotted him she cocked her head to the side then a look of realization dawned on her face.

"You're my favorite thief's brother." She said with a smile that turned into a frown. "Where is my Loki? He was with me until they took him away. You let them take him away."

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor demanded ignoring her as he held his hammer aloft.

"What do you mean, I'm right here." The girl said gesturing to herself.

"I am in no mood for games. Where is the Tesseract?" Thor demanded again. The girl huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I don't have the patience to explain to you what I barely understand. I need to find Loki." The girls said then pointed her hand at Thor and released a bolt of blue energy that struck him hard into a wall along with the three guards that had come with him. When they recovered she was gone.

She ran down the hall as fast as she could down the hall until she was on the rainbow bridge. She was just walking into the dome when she was stopped by a large man in gold armor.

"Who are you?" He asked even though he knew the answer he wanted to know if she knew.

"People call me Tesseract." She answered as Thor landed behind her hammer in hand and had heard her answer.

"You cannot be the Tesseract." He said with a glare.

"I don't care what you think, I am what I am. I missed Loki and decided to find him myself and then somehow took on this form." She said as she crossed her arms and returned his glare.

"Heimdall, is what she says true?" Thor asked. Heimdall nodded his head yes. "I must take you to my father."

"No, I want Loki." She said angrily. Thor grabbed her and pulled her back to the palace. She tried to fight, but a majority of her power was going toward maintaining her new body. "Let me go."

"Loki is in prison for his crimes and is allowed no visitors." Thor said still pulling her along.

"Then I'll go there. Let me go you moron." The Tesseract had heard enough and was about to blast him again when the ground began to rumble and crack beneath their feet. Thor looked around widely for the source before he looked toward where Loki was being held.

"That came from the prison." Thor said.

"My Loki." Tesseract gasped and wrenched herself from Thor's grasp. She ran toward the trimmers with Thor hot on her heels.

When they entered Loki was backed against the wall of his cell starring at a man with deep purple red skin and pale eyes glaring at Loki.

"Thanos." The Tesseract breathed out.

"You have failed me." Thanos said in a deep rumbling voice.

Thanos took a menacing step toward Loki, but Thor sprinted at him hammer charged. Thanos didn't even look at him when he batted him aside like an annoying insect. Loki's eyes were wide as he looked for a way out.

"Stay away from him." The Tesseract said as she stood between Thanos and Loki.

"Move aside woman." Thanos said as he prepared to strike her, but the Tesseract was faster. She sent a blast of energy that hit Thanos dead center causing him to stumble to the ground. Looking back at Loki she waved her hand and opened a portal.

"Jump, I'll hold him off." She said. Loki was so panicked that he didn't think twice and jumped into the portal.

"You have cost me my prey woman." Thanos said as he stood.

"Ask me if I care." She replied and gathered up a vast amount of her energy and opened another portal under Thanos causing him to fall through. It wasn't enough to defeat him, but it would give them more time. If it took him six months to travel here without the portal then it would take the same time to do so again. The Tesseract fell to her knees panting softly as Thor walked over to her.

"Where is my brother? Who was that man?" Thor asked softly as he kneeled down next to her. It was now obvious to him that she was not the threat.

"His name is Thanos and he was the one that gave power to Loki. He is one of the most powerful beings in all creation. As for your brother I sent him to Earth, to the Avengers. When I regain my energy I intend to follow him." The Tesseract said as Thor nodded.

"We must tell my father." Thor said. The Tesseract nodded as he helped her to her feet. It wasn't like she could go anywhere for at least thirty more minutes give or take.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the…" Tony Stark yelled when he spotted the collapsed form of Loki in the living room of Avengers Tower. He had fallen out of nowhere and crushed the coffee table in front of the T.V.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Kayla asked as she ran in followed by Olivia and Steve. Natasha and Clint were out on a mission and Bruce had faded back into hiding which was a lucky break for him considering they would have killed him on sight.

"What's he doing here?" Olivia asked, motioning to Loki as Robin, Kayla's black Wolf dog, was growling as Loki as he sniffed around.

"I don't know I was watching T.V. then he just fell from the sky in front of me." Tony said as he nudged Loki with the tip of his foot and turned him over on his back.

"What should we do with him?" Steve asked as Olivia bent down brushing her fingers over a metal chocker necklace around Loki's throat. She jerked her hand back with a hiss of pain.

"Well we don't have to worry about his magic. That collar sucks it right out of him, seems to do that with any magic based being." Olivia said while shaking her stung hand.

"Then let's stick him in the training room's detention center." Kayla said.

"It will have to do for now." Steve said as he walked over and picked Loki up throwing him over his shoulder followed by Kayla and Robin.

The training room was in the basement of the building where Stark had built a sort of underground super base. It was about as large two high school gyms and filled with all sorts of training gadgets both high and low tech. The detention center was next door and a place Stark had made in case they had to detain threats.

Steve dropped Loki on the cot in the room turned on the defenses and alarms then left.

"You're nervous." Steve said as they rode the elevator back up.

"No I'm not. What makes you say that?" Kayla asked as she pulled on her braid.

"You always pull on your braid when you're nervous." Steve said with a laugh as Kayla snapped her hand back down from her braid with a blush.

"Fine, smart guy." Kayla said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm just worried that this might be the start of another attack, another attempt at war."

"Even if it is it'll be ok. We're a team now, we can face anything." Steve said as he took her hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"What makes you so sure?" Kayla asked as she looked up at him.

"Nothing really." He replied with a shrug as he gave her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Steve Kayla you might want to get in here." Olivia yelled from the living room when the elevator dinged.

They rushed in to find a portal opening up on the balcony. Everyone tensed ready for the worse when Thor stepped through followed by a young lady. This sat Robin off barking again.

"Robin, sit." Instantly Robin obeyed Kayla and sat his head cocked to the side as they watched Thor and the girl walk into the room.

"My friends I have returned with grave news." Thor said as he walked into the room with the girl.

"Let me guess, your brother escaped." Tony said sarcastically.

"Loki is here? Good, I was hoping I got it right. Where is he now?" The girl said excitedly clapping her hands together. Everyone shot a questioning look to Thor.

"He escaped with the help of the Tesseract, but that is only part of the reason I am here." Thor explained, but Olivia interrupted him.

"He had the Tesseract." Olivia asked, slightly panicked. "We didn't see it anywhere on him when he got here."

"No he does not hold the Tesseract, we do." Thor said and motioned to the girl.

"Hello, I'm the Tesseract." The girl said with a smile then switched to a serious face. "Now take me to Loki."

"Hold on, what do you mean she's the Tesseract?" Steve asked. "How did that happen?"

"She said that she wanted to become human to find Loki." Thor said. "But we have more pressing matters, the one who gave Loki his scepter, Thanos, is coming to Earth for his revenge."

"That doesn't sound good." Kayla said stepping closer to Steve who put his arm around her.

"It is not good at all; even friend Banner would not stand much of a chance against him." Thor said. "Where is Banner?"

"He left." Olivia snapped looking sad and angry for a moment before sliding a mask of indifference back over her face. She and Bruce had had a fight when he decided to leave to hide again.

_Flashback_

'_But I don't see why you have to go now.' Olivia said as she watched Bruce pack. Stark had given him a room for a while before Bruce decided it was time to leave due to too many close calls._

'_I told you it's not safe.' Bruce said as he took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. They had had this discussion more times than either of them could count since he decided to leave. 'I'm not safe.'_

'_That is ridiculous. The Hulk helped save us, he save me. He's not dangerous anymore.' Olivia said._

'_That was just a fluke. He is still dangerous. One miss step and I could hurt a lot of people here.' Bruce said running a hand through his hair._

'_Then I'll come with you.' Olivia said with a blush._

'_What are you saying?' Bruce asked looking down at her._

'_I'm saying that I want to come with you.' Olivia said as she stood up and looked into his eyes. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times then looked away._

'_It wouldn't work out.' He said as he picked up his bag._

'_Not meaning to sound to corny, but we could make it work.' Olivia said with a hopeful smile. He stopped at the door and seemed to fight with himself before opening it. 'You can learn to control it.'_

'_Like you learned to control your magic?!' He snapped whirling around to face her eyes flashing green. Olivia's eyes widened in shock, knowing that he was talking the recent incident where she blew up a lab. It was an accident, an experiment that went wrong and almost caused Bruce to Hulk out._

'_That was low.' Olivia said in a hoarse voice as tears pricked at her eyes. Bruce turned away again un-able to face her. 'This is all you're good for isn't it. Running away and hiding.'_

'_I'm sorry Olivia.' He said before he stepped through the door and left. _

'_Coward!' Olivia screamed before burying her face in her hands and crying. Olivia sat in his room for a long time sobbing before Kayla found her and forced her out._

_Flashback End_

"Just the same we should get a hold of him and we should inform S.H.I.E.L.D. as well." Steve said as he went to make the call, but stopped short when the lights flickered. "Where's the Tesseract?"

"Jarvis?" Tony asked.

'_She is in the detention room.' _Jarvis replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The Tesseract walked from the elevator down the halls looking for Loki when she finally came to the room where he was being held. Looking through a one way window she could see him standing in the middle of the room with his back to the window. She ran over to the door and tried to open it.

'_I'm sorry miss, but you are not authorized to enter this room.' _A voice said.

"I don't care, let me in or I'll fry you." The Tesseract snapped, but the door still wouldn't budge. "Fine if that's the way you want it."

The Tesseract concentrated as she placed her hand on the control panel next to the door. A blue crackling mist came from her hands and soaked into the panel. She overloaded the circuits with her power frying them. Finally the lock flashed green before going dark completely and opened.

Loki turned around ready to face whatever was about to happen only to be nearly tackled to the ground by the young women that had held of Thanos and helped him escape. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"I finally found you my Loki." She said happily as Loki looked down at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Loki asked as she let go and he stepped back.

"I'm the Tesseract." She said with a smile as she stepped back then did a twirl. "Do you like it? I tried to think of what form would please you the most."

"You're the Tesseract?" Loki asked still confused.

"Yes, I missed you and this was the only way I could think to find you." She replied taking hold of his hand.

Any further talk was interrupted by the others arriving and pulling her out of the room. She sent a sharp elbow back into the gut of Steve and then a kick to Starks shin as they held her back as Thor walked into the detention room.

"She's the Tesseract?" Loki questioned his hate for his brother forgotten in his confusion.

"It would appear so." Thor said as he eyes his brother closely. "You would not know how this came to be would you?"

"I really don't." He said in amazement.

"Let me go you oafs." The Tesseract screeched hoping that she would not have to resort to blasting them away.

"Calm down sweetheart." Stark said only to get another kick to the knee. "You could help you know."

"No thanks I'm good." Kayla said as she continued to watch in amusement. Olivia had gone to make the call to SHIELD.

"We just want to talk to you." Steve said. Finally the Tesseract quieted down.

"No, you just want to use me. To you people I'm just a relic, an object to be owned and used when they see fit, an endless energy source." She said not looking up from the ground. Her hands were clenched into fists and her nails bit into her palms.

Loki who could hear everything since the door was still opened felt a kinmanship with this girl. Had not the Allfather done the same with him?

"We should continue this in the living room." Steve said gesturing to Loki who glared back at the soldier. The Tesseract glared at them as she was pulled down the hall back to the elevator. She would have to bide her time. There were too many of them and in her current state of being could not possible take them all on at the same time.

-0-

"Fury said he'd get a hold of Nat and Clint then send them after Banner." Olivia said when the returned.

"What I'd like to know is why you are so hung up on green day over there?" Stark asked.

"That's none of your business." She replied icily. "You should let him go. He didn't do anything."

"Didn't do anything?! He killed countless people, destroyed half of New York, and not to mention what the ones under his control went through." Kayla snapped. The Tesseract glared at her, eyes sparking with anger.

"He grew up in the shadow of a brother favored over him at every turn. He did not get the love and recognition he deserved, without knowing why. And then when he learned the truth, in grief and despair, he took rash action. When that action failed, he buried himself in rage, anger, and hate." The Tesseract said making Thor grimace.

"My power was manipulated to feeding off of his sadness, and turning him mad because of that stupid scepter, because of Thanos. Then there were the Chitauri and Thanos that also threatened him if he did not come through with pain that none of you could even begin to imagine. He was being pressed from all angles and had cracked under pressure." The Tesseract continued. "It's not like your team is completely spotless anyway so who are you to judge?"

The room was deathly quiet when she finished her little speech knowing that what she said was true, but still wanting to see themselves as something better than Loki, but where they really.

"That's not important right now; we need to focus on Thanos." Thor said breaking the uncomfortable silence as the Tesseract huffed and sat on the couch drawing her feet up underneath herself. "What do you know of Thanos?"

The Tesseract glared down at the ground not sure if she wanted to help these people that were keeping her from Loki. In the long run she realized that helping them would help Loki.

"Thanos is a mutant member of the race of super humans known as the Titanian Eternals. He possesses abilities common to the Eternals, but amplified to a higher degree through a combination of his mutant Eternal heritage, bionic amplification, mysticism, and the entity Death. He has enormous superhuman strength, stamina, and durability and is an accomplished hand-to-hand combatant. Thanos is a genius in virtually all known fields of advanced science and has created technology far exceeding contemporary Earth science not to mention a great strategist." The Tesseract said then adopted a thoughtful yet warning look. "You should also know that he had no fear of death and is in fact I think he is in love with death."

"Well that doesn't sound too bad." Tony commented rubbing his hands together as everyone shot him a look of disbelief.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thor, I swear if you break one more cup I'm never cooking for you again." Olivia snapped. Olivia, Thor, the Tesseract, and Stark sat around the table eating breakfast. Olivia had become the unofficial cook for the Avengers.

"Sorry, lady Olivia. I sometimes forget the customs of earth are not the same on Asgard." Thor said as he picked up the pieces of the mug and threw them away making ten broken mugs in all.

"It's ok, just next time ask for seconds." Olivia said as she poured him more coffee. "Why do you do that? You know throwing the mug down?"

"On Asgard when something is good we throw down the plate or cup it was brought in on. It is meant as a compliment." The Tesseract explained as she stared down at her food. She was an endless energy source so food really wasn't something that she needed. She picked at the hymn of her shirt and then brushed off the gypsy skirt. Stark had bought a bunch of clothes and had them delivered.

"Oh, well then thank you, Thor, for the compliment, but words work just as well." Olivia said as she went back to eating

"Watch it Thor, I'd hate for Bruce to come back and see you two flirting. He might Hulk out on you. You saw what he did to Loki." Stark commented with a laugh causing the Tesseract to glare at him as Tony reached for more bacon only to get his hand slapped by a spoon. "Hey! That hurt."

"Keep talking and I'll tell Pepper what really happened to her favorite car." Olivia threatened in a low voice so only he would hear her. Mr. Big Time Genius was flying drunk in the Iron Man suit again and fell on it.

"How about them Giants, huh?" Tony asked in a high pitched voice.

"I was not aware Earth had giants." Thor commented and this got Tony talking about football as Kayla stumbling into the dinning/living room.

"Where's the water?" Kayla asked.

"What happened to you?" Olivia asked looking over Kayla's haggard sweaty appearance and tossed her a bottle of water from the table. She was wearing a pair of workout knee length shorts and matching shirt along with her running shoes.

"You and Steve got into another race didn't you?" Stark stated more than asked as he got up from the table and walked over to the couch nearby and turned on the TV.

"Yes, we did and I beat him this time." Kayla said as she chugged down a water bottle just as Steve came in wearing his usual sweats.

"You cheated." Steve said catching the bottle she tossed to him. "You elbowed me in the gut when we rounded the corner."

"You were in my wing span." Kayla defended herself.

When Kayla and Steve had started going out on their early morning runs together it was supposed to be just for recreation/exercise, but somewhere along the line they had gotten really competitive about the whole thing.

"Clint and Natasha back from their mission yet?" Steve asked changing the subject.

"They should be later today." Olivia said.

"And Banner?" Steve asked.

"Same." Olivia said as she picked up her dishes and went to the kitchen. Kayla watched her in concern, but after many failed attempts to get her to talk about it she knew that it was best to just leave her be.

"I'm going to take a shower." Kayla said.

"Yeah I should go too." Steve said.

"Wow, didn't know you guys were into that." Tony said not looking up from the TV.

Steve blushed a deep red as he shot a glare at him while Kayla whistled. Robin, her pet black wolf dog, came running into the room gold eyes flashing in excitement.

"Sick em'." Kayla said pointing to Tony and Robin obeyed growling as he stalked toward Tony.

"Kayla, call him off this isn't funny." Tony said as he stood up on the couch and with one loud bark Tony was sent over the back of the couch. "Stupid dog."

Kayla and Steve laughed as they made their way to their own separate bathrooms. The Tesseract watched them all go before making a plate of food and walking over to the elevator. She quickly made her way from the elevator to the detention room and smiled as she forced the door open again then closed it behind her. As much as Loki would hate it this was the safest place for him.

"Good morning Loki." The Tesseract said with a smile.

"Is it?" Loki said sarcastically.

"You're alive and not in Thanos's clutches so yes, it's a pretty good day I'd say. Heh, that rhymed." She said placing the tray of food onto the small table in the room. Loki watched admitting that she had a point if only to himself.

"So why did you rescue me?" Loki asked suddenly leaning back on the cot.

"Because you treated me different than the others." The Tesseract replied sitting in a nearby chair.

"What others?" Loki asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe I should start at the beginning." The Tesseract said taking a deep breath. "I don't remember where or how I was made I just was since the beginning of time. The first to find me was Odin as you probably know. I was stored in the deepest vault of Asguard and deemed the jewel of Odin's Relics." She spat glaring down at the ground. "When I was lost on the last age of worship by men on earth I was found by a group of men and hidden in a box behind Nidhogg in a sculpted mural of Yggdrasil world tree located in a church of Viking warriors entombed within its walls. I was in that darkness for centuries until all hope left me. So much time passed until I was found by German SS officer and leader of HYDRA. His name was Johann Schmidt. He and his top scientist Arnim Zola harnessed my power to make weapons. It was the worst pain imaginable. They tore it out of me and no matter how hard I screamed no one heard me."

The Tesseract placed her arms around herself tightly as she stared down at the floor, the nightmares of her past coming back to haunt her. She heard Loki shift around on his cot and saw as his hands reached out taking hers in his. Grasping his hands she continued her story.

"Captain America saved me although I know it was just a side effect of him getting his job done. When Johann picked me up after the machine I was in was destroyed I was so angry and knew that now was my time of revenge. I disintegrated him into light and shot him into space. When he dropped me I burned through the ship and fell into the ocean. I thought I was free for once in my life until Howard Stark found me and the tests began again. It wasn't until I heard you calling on the other side that I saw my chance at freedom, to escape again."

"That doesn't explain why you helped me escape." Loki prompted. He didn't know why, but her answer was very important to him. He needed to know. The Tesseract looked up into his eyes with a bright smile.

"Because to you I was not just a relic to be used, but a chance for freedom, you saw me as freedom something that I had wanted for so long. Then when that scepter you had linked us I saw your past and what you had been through. I knew then that we were a like looked on by others as a means to an end." The Tesseract said. "That's why I did what I could to help you with your mission, I wanted you to succeed, but then Selvig told that women how to stop me and you know the rest. I had never felt so angry when they took me from you and then to be hidden away again like a relic. I guess the anger was enough to change me into this form. I just wanted to make you happy."

"Thank you." Loki said before pulling the Tesseract into a hug then thought to himself. _'Finally, someone who understands me.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Pepper walked into the living room followed by Clint and Natasha having just picked them up from the airfield. They all froze upon entering the living room when they saw Tony backed up into a corner holding up a chair trying to fend of Robin who was playfully growling and taking little nips at Tony.

"What's going on here?" Pepper asked and at her voice Robin turned around, the moment he spotted Clint he abandoned Tony and went for him.

"How's my favorite boy." Clint said as he kneeled down and ruffled Robin's fur. Robin barked as he jumped around.

"Thank god, someone called off the hell hound." Tony said as he darted over to Pepper's side giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Robin is not a Hell hound." Kayla said as she walked in her wet hair up in a braided bun.

"Kayla is right. The hounds of Hell are much bigger." Thor said walking in from his room with a large box of pop-tarts.

"Didn't you just eat?" Kayla asked.

"Yes." Thor said as he ate another pop-tart. "Why?"

"Nothing." Kayla said with a shake of her head as Thor sat down in front of the T.V. watching Man vs. Food a favorite of his.

"Hey guys, welcome back." Steve said coming into the living room. "How was the mission?"

"Pretty standard, not a lot to tell." Clint replied then glanced to the Tesseract who had just walked in from the elevator. "Who's this?"

"The Tesseract." Kayla said then explained what Thor had told them.

It seemed like everything froze as the two agents tensed already knowing Loki was in the building this just made them even more on edge. Their hands twitched reaching for weapons that they had hidden on their person. The Tesseract on the other hand was starring at Clint in confusion.

"Do I know you?" She asked with a cock of her head. Clint glared at her making her feel very nervous. She started to back up the way she came, but Clint darted forward and grabbed her roughly by the arm. "Hey, let me go."

"I don't take orders from you anymore." He snarled.

"I never gave you orders dimwit; now let me go before I have to make you." The Tesseract snapped her hand starting to glow. Thor walked over quickly and pulled the Tesseract from Clint.

"She had no control over what happened to you." Thor said to Clint who only continued to glare.

"How long before we can expect this Thanos to come back?" Natasha asked.

"Six months, that's all the time I could buy you." The Tesseract said while hiding behind Thor.

"Then we better get to work." Natasha said. "Fury said he'd be here in the morning for a de-briefing."

"Oh yeah, can't wait for that." Tony said sarcastically. Pepper rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, you have some things to sign and look over for the company." Pepper said pulling him to his office.

"Is this code for we're going to make out?" Tony asked.

"Not even close." Pepper replied as the door's closed behind them.

"I'm going to take Robin to the training room to fire off a few rounds." Clint said still angry as he and Robin went back to the elevator.

Clint would fire practice arrows and Robin would retrieve them. The first time he had done it had nearly given Kayla a heart attack because they were in the middle of battle practice with traps and explosions, but Robin had breezed through them, got the arrow, and brought it back to Clint. Clint had been working with him ever since.

"No explosions this time Clint." Kayla said as the elevator doors closed. The last thing she saw was a devilish smile from Clint.

"You know he's not going to listen right?" Natasha said.

"Yeah, I know." Kayla said with sigh rubbing her temples. "If he kills my dog I'm breaking all of his bows and arrows."

-0-

The Avengers sat around the meeting room as what was happening was explained to the best of the abilities that those who knew what was going on could explain. Fury stared with his one good eye at Loki and the Tesseract. Loki who was aware of Fury's want of the Tesseract's power glared back and took hold of the Tesseract's hand. He had become quite possessive of the young woman.

"We should take the Tesseract to a safe place. If this Thanos…" Fury started, but the Tesseract cut him off.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. You'll just start your experiments on me again." She snapped as she gripped Loki's hand tighter.

"It's not safe…" Fury tried again.

"She said she does not want to go with you." Loki snapped starring the Director down.

"You're not really in a place to tell me what to do." Fury snapped back.

"But luckily we are and I don't about you guys, but I don't want to see phase 2 back so she stays." Kayla said as she glared at Fury who opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by Steve.

"Kayla's right, we obviously can't trust SHIELD not to take advantage of this situation." Steve said and the other nodded in agreement.

"Then Loki…" Fury started again, but the Tesseract once again intervened.

"Will stay here as well unless you want me to go nuclear." The Tesseract said.

"Well if this meeting is over, I have a party to attend so…" Tony trailed off when everyone stared at him.

"The world is on the brink of destruction and you want to go to a party." Olivia said in a deadpanned voice.

"When is the world not on the brink of destruction in one way or another?" Tony replied.

"You know he's got a point there." The timid voice of Bruce Banner said from the door.

"Bruce." Tony said with a smile as he got up and walked over to Bruce. "Welcome back."

"Yeah, thanks." Bruce said nervously as he glanced at Olivia who was starring straight out the window refusing to look at him.

"I'll walk you out Director." Olivia said as she led the rather irritated man out.

"Hey Olivia." Bruce attempted as she walked by.

"Dr. Banner." Olivia said with a nod then continued on her way.

"You are so in the dog house." Tony said with a shake of his head.


	6. Chapter 6

The roar of Thanos could be heard all over the small asteroid. The Other remained silently in the shadows warily watching his master. Since his forced return he had been in a less than desirable mood.

"My my, the great Thanos reduced to a child throwing a tantrum." A melodic voice said.

"Who is there?" Thanos demanded.

"A friend." The voice replied and from the shadows emerged a woman with long deep black hair, glowing gold eyes, and smirking blood red lips. She seemed to shimmer and glow with a dark light as she walked toward them.

She wore a sleek long sleeved black green dress that hugged her generous figure with a v neck that dipped down to her belly button. A necklace with an emerald pendant hung low round her neck along with a black chocker. Around her hip was a chain belt made of skulls and skull earrings. Rings of various kinds adorned her fingers and a tiara with an emerald jewel hung from her forehead.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" The Other growled out, coming from his hiding spot.

"I am Morgan Le Fey, I go where I want by astral projection with my magic, and I come barring a great gift." Morgana said as she held out a long great sword. It was completely black with dark red high lights. The hilt looked like a screaming sharp toothed monster of some kind. "This is the great sword Abandon and brings the wielder great strength and power."

"Why do you give me such a gift?" Thanos said as he eyed the sword with interest, but was still suspicious.

"It takes more physical power to wield than I posses. My power resides in the magical arts not unlike your previous partner." Morgan said as she eyed the Other then turned and faced Thanos again.

"Loki." The Other spat out.

"A weakling that you had to control and manipulate, but you do not have to do that with me." Morgan said.

"That still does not answer my question fully." Thanos said with a glare.

"Other than the chaos it will cause, there are the pestering thorns in my side that I would like removed, the descendants of Merlin and Arthur. They are forever ruining my plans for power and revenge." Morgan spat. "You help me destroy them and at the same time you can get your revenge on the causes of your downfall, the Avengers and Loki."

Thanos smiled as he took hold of the sword and felt the power surging through him. He looked over the vastness of the debris that was left behind after the explosion and thrust the sword in the air. Stream of black red flowing energy shot and flowed through the loose pieces of debris and soon the air was filled with the sound of yelling revived Chitauri.

'_Not only will I have my revenge, but the Tesseract will be mine once again as well.' _Thanos smirked. "I agree to your terms Morgan Le Fey. Hopefully your powers prove more useful than the tricksters."

"Please, he is a novice compared to me. He was to scared and weak to tap into the dark forces at my command." Morgan replied as she waved her hand and a black twisted staff with an emerald jewel appeared in her hand. "When you arrive at earth you will find me at Stonehenge, the sword will lead you, and I will show you how to truly get in touch with death."

"I agree."Thanos smiled evilly and took hold of Morgan's hand in a firm shake as Morgan faded away.

"Till we meet again." Morgan's disembodied voice echoed.

"Other give the orders to start the repair on our armada." Thanos demanded. The Other bowed and quickly left to do as his master demanded.


	7. Chapter 7

Olivia woke with a start from the vision she had just seen. The room was shaking as violently as her shaken nerves. She started to take deep breaths and settle the room as best she could. She was so focused on calming down she didn't even hear her door open slightly as someone stuck their head in.

"Olivia?" Bruce said cautiously and when he didn't get an answer he stepped into the room and made his way over to her bedside. It was unnerving to see her starring at something only she could see. "Olivia."

Bruce gently shook her shoulder calling her back into the real world. She blinked a few times before focusing.

"No, no, no, no, this is not good." Olivia gasped out as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Olivia what is it?" Bruce asked as he sat down next to her taking both of her hands in his, stroking them in order to calm her down.

"I had a vision, a terrible vision, Morgan Le Fey as joined forces with Thanos and she has given him the sword Abandon. We are in terrible danger." Olivia said looking up at Bruce.

"I'm sure it was just a bad dream. Morgan Le Fey had been dead for over thousands of years." Bruce said comfortingly, but Olivia narrowed her eyes and snatched her hands from his grasp. She threw back her covers and got out of bed then stalked over to the door. "Olivia?!"

"I'm sorry I forgot who I was talking to. Such things as this must be impossible." Olivia snapped sarcastically grabbing her robe as she left the room leaving a stunned Bruce sitting on her bed.

"JARVIS can you please wake everyone up and tell them we have an emergency." Olivia said as she walked into the kitchen. "And you might want to get some Coffee going."

"Right away Miss Olivia." JARVIS replied. Olivia paced in the living room as she was both agitated and worried.

Bruce came in, but said nothing when Olivia glared at him. He sat down silently on the couch and watched her walk back and forth. Slowly every one filed into the room.

"Why are we up at the butt crack of dawn?" Tony questioned as he drank his coffee down.

"Morgan Le Fey has joined forces with Thanos and had given him the sword Abandon." Olivia said looking directly at Kayla who went pale and dropped her coffee causing the mug to shatter on the ground.

"Kayla?" Steve said as he rushed over to her.

"But she…we trapped her…she's supposed to be trapped." Kayla said her hands shaking.

"Well it looks like she escaped." Tony said. "That tends to happen from time to time."

"You don't understand." Olivia said. "She's dead."

This made everyone go silent.

"Dead?" Natasha said with a raised eyebrow.

"As dead as someone with immortality can get. When Olivia and I last faced her she was so strong it felt like we were fighting a losing battle then Olivia took a great chance." Kayla said.

"What happened?" Bruce asked looking over to Olivia. Olivia formed her staff and held it in front of her.

"You see the tip of my staff that surrounds my mystic topaz? Well it's a guard that I put there myself to help me control the flow of magic I drew upon." Olivia said. "That night I took it off. I drew on all of the magic I could get and forced it at Morgana using Excalibur as a conductor. She was supposed to be trapped forever in a state of eternal slumber. It nearly killed me and Kayla to do it."

"So where did you trap her?" Clint asked.

"Stonehenge." Kayla replied.

"We need to get there before Thanos." Olivia said.

"He's still six months out, we got time." Tony said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"That was before Morgana, now there is no telling when he'll show up." Kayla said darkly.


End file.
